1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture of roof means for, automobiles, and of the kind comprising an outer cover of a flexible sheet material which is supported by a number of cross members, and an inner lining also of a flexible sheet material which extends beneath the cross members.
In particular the invention is concerned with a folding roof means of the kind, herinafter referred to as the kind specified, in which the cross members extend transversely of an opening formed in the roof of the automobile and are movable longitudinally of the opening between a position in which the cover and the lining are extended and close the opening, and a position in which the cover and the lining are collapsed, for example folded in zig-zag fashion, so that the opening is open.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem which arises with a conventional folding roof when it is closed and particularly when the automobile is travelling at a high speed, is that the outer cover may be lifted by the wind and the air flow over the vehicle so that it balloons up, with the result that its sides are drawn inwards towards one another and this produces draughts in the vehicle and the roof leaks in wet weather.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of manufacturing folding a roof means of the kind specified which in particular eliminate the aforementioned problem.